Nee, Sensei?
by xxxDataErrorxxx
Summary: Lavi meets this charming sweet talker at a book store during his visit home and ends up being sweet talk into bed. The day after he's back at school and he’s trying to forget about it, to only find out that sweet talker turns out to be his new teacher.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**Nee, Sensei?  
**Fandom:**D. Grey-man  
**Pairing:**Tyki/Lavi (Lucky!)  
**Summary:**Lavi meets this charming sweet talker at a book store during his visit home and ends up being sweet talk into bed. The day after he's back at school and he's trying to forget about it, to only find out that sweet talker turns out to be his new literacy teacher and apparently he hasn't forgotten about it. Looks like he took an interest in poor Lavi.  
**Rated:**M  
**Warnings:**Cussing, boy on boy love, evil sensei,  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own them. -sigh-  
**Author's Note:** Yay! My first multi chapter fic. Once again, I'll like to thank everyone who've read my fanfics so far and who were kind enough to leave a review. Thank you! ^_^

_**I would really love to thank my friend Zero and her friend for helping me out with this. Thank you very much! :D**_

_

* * *

_

Nee, Sensei?:Chapter One

"_Ha! Got the last one!" Lavi shouted in joy. He was in a small book store and in his hand was the last copy of the novel he been looking for._

"_Darn, looks like I've been beaten to it." A voice said behind him_

_Lavi turned around, "Sorry, the last one." He smiled._

_A tall Portuguese looking man was smiling at him, "I take it you've seen the show or read the first book?" _

"_Never seen the show, but I've read the first book." He smiled right back. Something deep inside his mind told him that not to converse with this man, but he ignored it. It didn't seem like their was something wrong with him._

"_Tyki…" He held out his hand._

"_Lavi.." He said, shaking it._

_Tyki smiled sweetly, a little bit too sweetly. The boy before him looked completely fuckable in his red winter coat and green scarf._

'_Don't worry boy, I got you right where I want you…' He smirked._

_Oh how Lavi should have listen to what his mind was telling him_

* * *

'_I can't believe it!!!!!!!!!!!!!',_ Lavi screamed in his head. Standing in front of the classroom happens to be his smooth, charming, one night stand sweet talker.

"Good morning everyone. My name is Tyki Mikk and from this day on, I'll be your new literacy teacher."

A tall tan handsome Portuguese man stood in front the class. He was wearing a long sleeve button down white shirt, a loose black dress pants and black dress shoes. His black hair was tied up and a beauty mark was on his face, that he well deserved. A smirk was playing at his flawless lips as he looked over all the stunned faces as they stared at him. Oh, but of all the people he was smirking at, it was the shocked, stunned red head who was sitting all the way in the back of the room. Who would've thought that the little rabbit he picked up at the book store happened to go to this school?

Lavi felt completely uncomfortable with the man's gaze on him and _only_ him. He glanced up at the man across the room and quickly looked away as the memories of their previous encounter came back to him. A faint blush appeared on his cheeks giving him a rosy smirked even more, noticing the faint blush on the boy cheeks. Oh, how he would kill to get that boy back in bed…

Not too soon, the bell rang signaling the end of A.M homeroom. Watching everyone leave the room, he couldn't help but smile as Lavi ran past him in a hurl to get out the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"ALLEN!!!!!!!!!!!" Lavi screamed, running towards a white haired boy.

"Lavi?" He exclaimed as he was tackled down to the floor. His eyes were wide since he had not been expecting the red head to come out of nowhere and tackle him.

"It's him!" Lavi shouted. He seemed as if he were going through a fit of panic.

"It's who?"

"Him! The guy from the book store!"

"Here?" Allen asked with a slightly worried tone.

"Yes!" The red head continues on ignoring the fact that he was still on top of Allen.

"Lavi?"

"Yeah."

"Get off me." Allen was currently on the floor with a still panicking redhead on top of him.

"Sorry." He smiled sheepishly at him and helped him up.

"Now, lets discuss this after we get lunch." He smiled at Lavi while leading him to the lunch room.

Lavi sighed and smiled, "Sure."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, our new literacy teacher, is your sexy sweet talker." Allen said while waving his fork around.

"One, yes. Two, he isn't _mine_." He glared at him. Lavi could feel heat gathering around his cheeks again like earlier when he had seen Tyki.

"Are you sure about that? Cause all those girls over there wouldn't mind having him." He pointed at the group of girls surrounding Tyki.

Lavi glanced over at the crowd, and felt the become more prominent when the Portuguese waved and smiled at him

Looing away, "They could have him for all I care." He growled.

Allen sighed, "Why won't you admit you like him?"

"Cause I am not gay!" He shouted.

"Not until 3 days ago. You got sweet talked into bed and then ran away the next day." Allen was starting to tease Lavi slightly.

"Don't remind me." He sighed trying to suppress the memory to the best of his ability.

"It's not like I enjoyed it anyways." He continued in a mumble.

"Funny, I clearly recall you _moaning wantonly _and _begging_ for more." A husky voice whispered in his ear.

"Mi-Mikk-sensei?" Lavi didn't dare to turn around. The shock was plain on his face as he continued to look forward.

"Ah, you must be our new literacy teacher, Mikk-sensei." Allen held out his hand.

"That'll be me." He said shaking it.

"Good. Please take care of my dare friend or I will murder you." He smiled..

"Don't worry, I will." He replied with a light chuckle..

"Hello?! I'm right here!" Lavi shouted.

"Ah, there goes the bell, time for my next class. Good luck Lavi!" With that said, Allen made a quick get away before Lavi could kill him. And now, poor Lavi had to, yet again, suffer through another dose of… Literacy..

'_Why do I have to have literacy twice a day.'_ He inwardly sighed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lavi couldn't help but shift around nervously in his seat all the way in the back. It seemed like every two seconds the man would look at him.

'_Argh! What am I doing?! This is school, he can't do anything to me here.'_ He thought, glancing up, Tyki was still writing on the chalkboard. With that said, he took out his book and began to read. Oh, how wrong he was…

Lavi didn't notice that Tyki stopped writing, he didn't notice that he was walking up towards him and he definitely didn't notice him standing right in front of his desk, until a hand pulled his book right out of his hand.

"H-hey!" He shouted, looking up, only to see Tyki leaning on the desk with the book in hand, smiling.

"Oh…" He whispered.

"You can get this back after school."

Lavi inwardly groan, _'Great, I just gave him the perfect excuse to see me…Alone.'_

The bell rang signaling the end of class and the end of school. Everyone rushed out the classroom leaving Lavi and Tyki alone. Being the bookworm that he is, he couldn't leave the book here half finish. Getting up from his desk, he walk towards Tyki, who was currently leaning on his desk, book in hand, smiling.

Tyki was admiring the way Lavi looked. His red V-neck shirt seemed a little bit too big on him, since the sleeves covered his hands and his black jeans hanged loosely on his hips. When Lavi reached out to take his back from his hand, Tyki drop it on the desk and grabbed him by his wrist, pulling him into him.

"I would appreciate it if you paid attention in my class." He whispered huskily, arms wrapped around him. Lavi face heated up at how close he was. He could smell some cheap cologne on him and feel the heat radiated from him.

"I would like my book back please." He said, putting his hands on Tyki chest, he tried to put some distance between them, but only manage to put a little space between them since, Tyki wouldn't let him go.

"Ah, the book. Lets make a deal then." His hands slip underneath Lavi shirt and he smirked at the startled expression on Lavi's face.

"A bet…?" Lavi shivered when those hands began to crawl up his back.

"Yes, a bet. If I can't get you to fall in love with me by the end of this week, I'll give you your book back and I'll leave you alone. But, If I get you to say, "I love you", you'll be mine and mined for ever --" He paused for a moment, "and you'll still get your book back."

Lavi thought about it for a moment.

Seeing that he was distracted he slowly moved one hand to his stomach, letting his fingers crawled upwards.

Completely unaware of the roaming hands, Lavi didn't think he would lose. He isn't even gay. Well, so he been telling him self. If he wins he get his book back and the man to leave him alone. He only have to endure this until the end of the week, after all.

"Fine…" He replied

"Good. Starting now."

Lavi didn't get a chance to reply, when he felt a finger pinch his nipple.

"Ah!" _'How the hell did that get their?!'_ He thought before, he couldn't think coherently when Tyki started kissing and biting his neck.

"Ah! St-Stop!" He panted.

Fingers were torturously pinching and twisting the pink nubs, as he began sucking on a very sensitive spot on his neck. Satisfied with the dark purple hickey he left on him. Tyki let go of him completely. Without having anyone supporting him anymore, Lavi knees buckle making him slide down to his knees.

Tyki smirked at the way the boy look. His shirt and hair was ruffled up and his face was beat red. Chest heaving up and down trying to catch his breath. Slowly getting back up, he glared at the older man. Until the end of the week. He had to deal with this until the end of the week. Lavi slowly made his way to his desk and gather his stuff.

'_Until the end of the week. Until the end of the week. Today is Monday, so only 4 days left.'_ Lavi repeated over and over in his head. Picking up his book bag, he left the room.

Tyki pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Inhaling it, he let out a puff of smoke, "Until the end of the week." He smiled mischievously.

* * *

**OMG! This was long. Finally the first chapter is done. ^_^**

**This is my first multi chapter fanfic, I apologize in advance if I stray off topic.**

**Please review! I'd love to hear what you think will happen next or what you want to see happen in this.**

**I would once again like to thank my friend Zero and her friend for helping me with my mistakes and everything. I really appreciate it. **

**Thank you for reading and once again, please review. =]**


	2. Chapter 2: Wet Dreams

**Author's Note:** I would like to thank all the people who've reviewed my fanfic and read it. Thank you! I now bring you chapter two of, _"Nee, Sensei?"_

* * *

_Nee, Sensei: Chapter Two - Wet Dreams _

_The sound of moans and flesh moving against flesh filled the room. Pale slim fingers clutch the red silk sheet beneath him. Moaning and whimpering every time the man behind him thrust himself further, deeper inside of him._

"_Ah!" Gasping at the sensation of that spot deep inside of him hit over and over again. One tan hand work its way down his left arm prying his fingers from the sheet to lace with his. Emerald eyes glaze with lust; he felt the other arm snake around his waist. He arches into the chest behind him, as he began to thrust harder and faster into him. He couldn't take it anymore. The pleasure was too much for him. He didn't even have the strength to attend to his own need. Trying to voice out his need, he only let out a small gasp as he felt a wet appendage lick the shell of his ear and bit softly on the small flesh. _

"_What's wrong Lovely? You seem…troubled." The body beneath him shudders from the feel of his warm breath on his over sensitive skin._

"_P-Please! I need to…Let me - Ah!" He gasps as he felt that silk smooth lip nip and suck at his neck. He was enjoying it, enjoying every single moment of this. Making the body beneath him moan and beg for it, for everything._

"_I'm sorry Lovely, I didn't quite get that." Smirking at the whimpered he got, he felt that he had tortured him enough. The hand around his waist grabbed his length firmly and started pumping him nice and fast._

"_Ah! Ty----"_

**-Beep- -Beep- -Beep-**

Lavi groaned as he reaches out with one hand to turn off the alarm clock. He lay down on his back and stared at the ceiling. Hair all ruffled up and covered in sweat, he lift up his blanket and looked down.

"….Shit!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sitting down at his desk, after giving a lecture of why you should not insult William Shakespeare and is now having them write and eight thousand word essay on why they _now_ like his plays. Smiling, Tyki leaned back in his chair and scanned the room for his favorite redhead.

Lavi was sitting at his desk, face flushed. He felt Tyki's eye on him, which only served to make him nervous. He was extremely tired because of his little _bed problem_ and every time he look up at Tyki, images of his dreams came back to him. How his soft velvet lips caressed every inch of his skin. How his long slim fingers made him squirm around. How he had him begging for more, every time. How he skillfully su---

'_Oh my god! What am I thinking?!' _His face was an even deeper shade of red. He started to squirm around his seat, feeling a slight problem growing. Sighing, he stared at his blank piece of paper, which was supposed to be an essay. Shyly he looks up only to meet yellow eyes staring right at him. Looking away, he squirms around some more in his seat.

Tyki raised an eyebrow in amusement, when Lavi looked away. Something was bothering, his little redhead, to make him this flustered. Now, he just can't wait to find out what it is…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, let me get this straight…," Allen began, munching on a piece of lettuce.

"It's only been one day and already your suffering from wet dreams…"

"…Yeah." Lavi sighed, rubbing his eyes. The lack of sleep from that night was getting to him.

"Lavi…?"

"Yes?"

"How sad…" Allen said, before breaking out into a fit of laughter causing him to fall out of his chair. Lavi on the other hand was ready to bang his head against the table but instead he settle for putting his head down. The students around them were giving them weird looks, as if they were insane.

"You done yet…?" Lavi ask, looking at the side of the table to see Allen lying down on the floor. Quickly getting up, he dusted off his clothes and sat back down on his seat. Giggling a bit, he cleared his throat and continued eating.

"…It's still sad."

"Shut up…"

"Admit it then."

"Admit what?" Lavi asked.

"That you lo-- Is that a hickey?!" Allen stated staring wide eyed at the reddish, purple mark on Lavi neck.

Lavis face paled, he forgotten about the hickey he received the other day.

Sighing he got up, "I'm going to class now…"

The bell rang singling the end of lunch. Tiredly, he made his way to class.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Half way through class, Lavi was barely paying attention to whatever Tyki was talking about. Eyes heavy from his lack of sleep, he folded his arms on the desk and put his head down. Slowly, eyes getting heavier, he fell asleep.

Tyki sat down in his seat behind his desk. He was finding it to be fun to have them write ridiculously long essays on random things he can come up with. Playing around with a pencil in his fingers, he looked around the classroom. Raising an eyebrow when he found Lavi sleeping, his lips formed a smile. His beloved redhead was asleep, in _his_ class. Now, he just can't allow that. What's this, is he squirming around in his sleep? What Lavi is dreaming about, Tyki would love to find out. Lucky for him, this just happens to be last period…

* * *

**To be continued in the next chappie! D:**

**Yes, I know this chapter is very short. I apologize for that.**

**I just want to focus on making a fanfic for Christmas. My first fanfic for Christmas. =]**

…**I really have no idea of what it is going to be about. I have no idea what fandom I'm doing… I have nothing…**

**Though now, I must admit that this fanfic, "Nee, Sensei?" is completely PWP. xD**

**I can't seem to find the plot at all what-so-ever. **

**In the next chapter, you shall get something that can be call a "lemon" or something related to it….and you will also find out Allen's little hobby… xD**

**Until I upload the next chappie, watch out for my Christmas fanfic. It shall be up by the 25****th**** of this month or before it.**

**Like I said, I have no idea what I'm gonna do it on. :P**

**Thanks for reading and please review! It makes me happy. :D**


	3. Ch 3 Another Wet DreOh Shit, Reality!

**Author's Note: **Finally, the long awaited chapter of "Nee, Sensei?" I apologize for the long wait. I couldn't figure out how I was going to do this chapter.

_Nee, Sensei?: Chapter Three - Another Wet Dr- - Oh Shit, Reality!?_

* * *

It wasn't until the bell rang, signaling the end of 8th period classes, did Lavi woke up. Face flushed and trembling.

'_These dreams are going to kill me…'_ Lavi thought briefly.

Taking a look around the classroom, he noticed that he was the last to leave. Getting up from his desk and grabbing his stuff, Lavi made his was way to the door, only to be stop by an arm belonging to one Tyki Mikk.

"Had an interesting dream?" Tyki asked, blocking Lavi way to the door.

Lavi didn't answer; in fact, he turned a whole new shade of red and looked away. Mumbling something along the lines of, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Chuckling, Tyki backed Lavi up against a desk. Walking towards him, until the back of the redhead's knee hit the desk. Leaning down so close to him, Lavi fell back against the desk, sitting on it.

Tyki placed his hands on both sides of the desk, brushing his lips against his ear, he whispered huskily, "As a matter of fact I would."

Emerald green eyes widen at that. Placing both hands on Tyki chest Lavi began pushing him away. Frowning when the man didn't budge.

Rough lips found a nice spot on Lavi necked and began lavishing attention to it. Licking and sucking away at the soft salty skin. Being already aroused from his little dreams, Lavi couldn't help but let out a long soft moan.

"Oh god…" Lavi whispered, head falling backwards, mouth open and panting. As a rough calloused hand found its way in his loose baggy pants. Rubbing against his arousal.

Tyki smirked against his neck, licking a trail up to the tip of ear; he blew into it, enjoying the shiver that ran through the boy body.

Lips pressed up against the redhead ear, he spoke softly, "Won't you tell me, Lavi?"

Lavi nearly choked on his own breath, when Tyki thumb rubbed against the head of his arousal, dipping into the slit that was slowly leaking pre-cum. Clutching against his shirt.

Glazed emerald eyes looked into lust filled dark brown eyes. Lavi couldn't breath. He felt like he was suffocating as that sinful hand rubbed against him and that talented mouth ravished his neck.

Tyki moved his left hand to the back of Lavi neck and moved it to face him. Giving Lavi a rather soft chaste kiss on the lips. Enjoying the whimper the boy let out when he tried to deepened the kiss when Tyki moved his head away.

Slowing his hand down a bit, Tyki smirked, "Tell me."

Lavi buried his face into Tyki neck, opening his mouth. He mouthed the words against his neck….

"…………………."

* * *

**Dun Dun DUN!!!!!!!!**

**Yeah, you hate me, I know. I dislike myself to for I don't like how this chapter turned out. So, instead of making you guys wait longer, I decided to upload what I already have for it. It does pretty much sucks.**

**I hope I didn't disappoint any of you. If I did, I'm sorry. =[**

**Also, I am looking for someone who would like to write a fan fiction with me. A Kingdom Hearts one or D. Grey -man.**

**Please!!!! I'm looking for anyone who would like to and doesn't care about what pairing we do. =]**

**Please contact me through pm or email. Which can be found in my profile.**

**Please review! ^_^**

_- xxxDataErrorxxx_


End file.
